


Perfect

by SkySamuelle



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 13:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySamuelle/pseuds/SkySamuelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S3. In the ultimate aftermath of the war against Klaus, a witch and two vampires develop a very unexpected relationship. In other words, life goes gloriously on after Elena Gilbert 's definitive death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the TVDanon meme... hence it is all sex, all time.

\---

 

Bonnie is not sure of how it happens but in the wake of Elena's death, she finds herself going from being Stefan-The-Ripper's new BBF and Damon's favorite fucktoy to simply being *theirs*.

Maybe she should have seen it coming - they are last left standing in their small brigade, after defeating Klaus, and it made them all a little crazy.

Like suddenly they are not willing to deny themselves nothing, and she is freakishly okay with being owned because it means she doesn't need to be alone, because they need her too... and because she is the one chord that keeps two brothers together, at this point.

Still, she wishes sometimes it felt a bit less good. That she felt at least a bit of shame. It would make it easier.  
But no... she is on her knees, naked, standing between equally naked Stefan and Damon, and she is so wet that if someone doesn't touch her soon she might die from it.

How low the mighty has fallen.

They are both hard, circling around her as sharks, and Damon is brathing in the scent of her arousal fully, smirk slowly crawling on his lips.

Stefan's face stays enigmatic, slight predatory smile contrasting the cold light in his eyes, but he's the first to step forward, to fist her hair and tug her head toward his cock. He pushes the tip of it against her lips, glances to Damon to prove a point.

"Open that lovely gob of yours and shallow me whole." The Ripper says, tone hard and imperious just to make her toes to curl.

Bonnie obeys a bit more happily than she would like, her eyes huge and glassy as she looks up to see how his head rolls back in satisfaction as his tip hits the back of her throat. His hands hold her head firmly in place when her gag reflex kicks in .

"Suck me off. Now." The Ripper growls impatiently, and the witch breathes in and does as she is told, enthusiastically sucking him in , her tongue stroking wetly around his hard lenght.

"Fucking Hell!" She hears Damon hissing angrily, and she guesses he's stroking himself as he watches, unable to help himself. He never can help it, even if it gets him jealous and full of fury, the watching. This is a dangerous game and Damon always was a bit of a masochist.When did *that* become endearing exactly?

She nearly has not the time to wonder, before by the next moment he is penetrating her dripping cunt harsly from behind. It hurts a little but mostly, she loves it. Loves how he goes all the way in before bottoming out and then slides back in all over again. Pain and pleasure are like twins, bringing her body back to life.

Damon slams into her again and again, his balls smacking against her ass with each deliciously ruthless thrust. He's definitely her favorite, but Bonnie will never tell him.

Stefan fucks her mouth harder, faster, grimancing in pleasure under her teary eyes. Damon smacks her ass while he fucks her harder too, like it is a contest.

Bonnie squeezes her thighs together, trying to feel Damon more even while she sucks on Stefan more enthusiastically, feels tears sliding down her cheeks and blurring her sight as whole her body melts.  
She comes right in time to shallow Stefan's salty, hot come down, and last thing she hears is Damon grunting her name as he follows them into bliss.

It's a perfect moment in her mess of a life.

THE END.


End file.
